bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:HeavenlyArcher
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! We are happy that you have joined our wiki and hope you enjoy your stay. I would like to leave with you our policies page, so that you may be up-to-date with the rules and regulations of this site. Please follow them to the best of your ability and enjoy yourself. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 03:41, June 16, 2010 (UTC) There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. Policies and guidelines have been developed on Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki to further our goal of creating a informative, yet fun, and creative Bleach fan fiction database. Policies apply to all editors. Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki strives to create a welcoming and fun environment for those who are civil to and assume good faith in others, seek consensus in discussions, and work towards the goal of creating an increasingly comprehensive database about everything in our own Bleach fan fiction universe. Policies need to be approached with common sense; adhere to the spirit rather than the letter of the rules, and be prepared to ignore the rules on the rare occasions when they conflict with the goal of improving the wiki. What are Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki's Policy's? See also * Bleach Fan Fiction Wikia Rules and Regulations - Seireitou Administration excuse me... i am quite new around here, what is an RP? HeavenlyArcher 02:52, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Welcome...TO HELL Greetings padawan. My name is Blankslate, but you may call me Blank, or Slate, or Bob from Accounting if you're feeling in a good mood. Welcome to the wiki of BFF, if you have any questions about articles or characters, or if you would like to do an RP, then feel free to send a message to me on my talk page. :D WELCOME TO HELL! Blankslate 02:50, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Ah the fresh meat kind are you? A Roleplay, or RP for short, is basically a collaborative story involving the original characters that you have created. It's like if you were to create a good guy character and he battles my Ultharon the Mighty character. Also be sure to message me on my talk page, just click on the link in my name and go to my talk page. Blankslate 13:34, December 19, 2011 (UTC) 13:33, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Royal Guard Arc This appears to be an interesting read for now. But I have noticed some things that you should take into consideration: 1) Ineo. I don't know who this person is or what he looks like. If you are making any original characters of your design, you need to make their pages first. You know like showing what they look like, age, affiliation, appearance, personality, history, Zanpaktou abilities, that sort of thing. We have to know who this person is before we can have a full opinion on them. 2) What exactly is this story getting to? You introduced new characters without explaining who they were exactly, as well as not giving a premise for what your arc is about. You're just doing it expecting us to know what it's about. 3) You're doing this RP by yourself, which is fine of course, but you need to look at the works of other users to see how an RP is fully fleshed out. Your Royal Guard Arc seems interesting, but no one on the wiki is going to take it seriously if it isn't worded properly. I look forward to hearing your reply ;) Blankslate 18:28, December 20, 2011 (UTC) im sorry, im very knew to this, i will follow your advise and i will built up the profiles for the characters... the thing is that i wanted to finnish up this first chapter before starting to pop up with character profiles out of nowhere, showing them into action before entering into technical details... i was trying to built up some suspence first but i guess i can still do it including the characters profiles... thanks for your time HeavenlyArcher 20:20, December 20, 2011 (UTC) As a new user, it's only natural. It just takes time and practice. Eventually i'm sure you'll become a widely accepted user. Remember to message me on MY talk page, not your own lol XD Blankslate 20:34, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Now you're getting the hang of things! Trust me, this is how it's always like on BFF. The people here are very stern over pages and page layouts. You should have seen my Ultharon character when he was first made lol. If you need to, use some of my characters to make your infoboxes. For Soul Reapers, use The Prophet's infobox. Blankslate 21:45, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: Question You insult me. I am always happy to help someone in need on BFF :D You've stumbled across a pretty bad problem. My advice? Have two windows open and type the text that you have in Microsoft word onto the word editor. That's the best I can give. Odd that the editor won't let you paste the text though, maybe it's not Microsoft compatable? Well anyway, what can you tell me about this Royal Guard Arc? Like a summary of sorts. Blankslate 03:18, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Hm. Sounds like an interesting concept. Though I must warn you, try your best not to stray too far from the Bleach actuality, you know like doing out of this world concepts and whatnot. Administrators tend to frown on such things. And thanks for the compliments :D Blankslate 04:43, December 21, 2011 (UTC) And if you are needing any key antagonists, I do have a certain Arrancar character that just might be of interest to you... -> Spawn of the Void Let me know what you think. Blankslate 04:43, December 21, 2011 (UTC) New Offer Forgive me if this sounds like i'm intruding on your arc and all, but would you like for me to join this RP with you? It could be a good way for me to monitor any mistakes that you've made or making sure you're not straying too far from BFF's policies. Add to that it might give you some more RP experiance ;) Blankslate 14:09, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Success! Now there are some things I would like to recommend we do on this arc First, lets make a good title for the series all togather. The Royal Guard arc can be the first arc in the series sure, but we need something like "Bleach: Rise of the Royal Guard" or something to that effect and make it a whole new page. You know like giving everyone the premise and such. Second, the Royal Guard Arc's beginning needs something more than just starting the battle. Have Ichigo do some things at first like reflecting on the Fullbring incident, giving the Soul Reapers some stuff to do before the thing happens you get what i'm saying? If you want, for example, I can make it to where my De Soto character successfully breaks Aizen out of jail and such. What do you think? Blankslate 15:17, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Your Arc ...So Retsu is the daughter of the Spirit King? Hmm...it sounds original, but still... We can probably work that out, but we have to be careful about how it is all worded and such. Of all of the characters that I have created, which would you like to have a part in this arc? Blankslate 18:01, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Sounds like alot to handle, though I do like the idea of centering the story around True Heaven rather than Soul Society. I can make a good assassin character for sure. Someone to become a nemesis to Ineo and all, but why would his parents be assassinated? Blankslate 19:02, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Easy there lass, "steal" and "ideas" are not two words one would want to put togather on this wiki. And be easy about ripping from Brazilian culture and whatnot. Are you from Brazil? This sounds all peachy and whatnot. I suggest that you start working on the many factions of True Heaven and stuff as much as your abilities can require. I'll assist in any way possible. In the mean time, I'll think this all over for a bit. I'll be back online about 6 or so. So i'll chat with you then ;) Blankslate 19:29, December 21, 2011 (UTC) I'm not trying to offend you or anything, but still, keep your ideas as original as possible. It's okay to base your ideas off of something, just don't let it get out of hand. Anyway, i'll see you at six :D Blankslate 19:47, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Idea Okay so I think i've made some progress in thinking out our arc. The assassin of Ineo's parents can be this dude: I call him "Karvach". A master assassin who has been hunted by the Stealth Force for decades. He sees the Fallen Prince's rebellion as a chance to eliminate Ineo's parents, who can be his personal enemies. Comments? Questions? Blankslate 23:12, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Glad you like him :D Just work on your Ineo character and develop True Heaven as much as you can. I assume most of the arc will take place there. Blankslate 00:24, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Clarification Let me be frank here. I do not do errands for people on this Wiki. I give advice, I council, I give opinions, I even give reviews. I DON'T do edits for other people cause they don't know how to properly do grammar themselves or don't know how to take the time and learn how to manipulate the system themselves. If you need help, I will explain thoroughly how to accomplish in a Step to Step format, but I will NOT do it for you. It defeats the purpose of creating Articles altogether. Please let me know if you have further questions beyond this. Sincerely, The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 03:28, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Confusion? You WERE the user who put this in my Talk box, right? free editing avaible Edit The following articles are avaible for free editing: http://bleachfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Ineo_Kurosaki http://bleachfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Royal_Guard_Arc http://bleachfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/True_Heaven If not, then I duly apologize for not referencing this to the right user ): The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 03:37, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Then its a good thing I informed you when I did. It was a random unregistered Wiki user who did it, could've been you for all I know because of the impossibility of tracking him/her/it. I'll leave you to that then. Sorry about the confusion ): The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 03:43, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Hahaha, I get that too believe or not ^^ you're quite welcome. The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 03:53, February 4, 2012 (UTC) I never thought I'd see you again XD Blankslate 03:55, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Don't do that! D: I've had a rough time writing myself and I never gave up. Don't let this get you down. No lasting damage has been done to the articles, has there? The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 03:57, February 4, 2012 (UTC) O.o Language. Not a good sign. Just relax for a second and you'll feel better. :3 How have you been? Blankslate 04:01, February 4, 2012 (UTC) FYI There about as many Active members as there are fingers on my right hand. Occasionally, we get the passerbyer that just "happened" to make a user name and then create ridiculously godmodded characters or they don't put forth any effort into them, and also have a few who actually do a half decent job with their articles, like yourself. The most Active members are: 1) Myself 2) Blankslate 3) Achrones150 Admin 4) Seireitou Admin 5) Ten Tails Admin As far as what you'd call "Trolls" they are usually dealt with on sight or when we see them. The Wiki Benefactors are basically outside users who have no regestration on the site itself and we can't monitor their acts or movements...for the moment. That's as far as I know about the Site's members anyways. Let me know if you have anymore questions ^^ The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 04:08, February 4, 2012 (UTC)